The Saiyans Generation 2
by Vickychan
Summary: The second series of my comedy series The Saiyans. Lord Frieza's ship is invaded by a bunch of feminine intruders that seem to dedicate their lives to torturing the saiyans and their boss!
1. Frieza's Sister

One sunny afternoon Vegeta was walking along merrily, happily singing to himself.  
>"<em>Always look on the bright side of life…<em>" He started to whistle.  
>"Vegeta, how long are you gonna keep singing that?" Nappa growled.<br>"Until I'm _**satisfied**_!"  
>"Nappa, just leave him to it." Raditz frowned. "He's not doing any harm – <strong>whoa<strong>!" He suddenly fell over.  
>"Don't fall when I'm singing." Vegeta scolded.<br>"Sorry, I tripped…" Raditz mumbled. He looked down to see what had caused him to trip – and what he was now lying on. "Bah!" he screamed, jumping up. "Frieza!" Vegeta started to laugh.  
>"You lay on top of Frieza!" he bellowed.<br>"I did not!" Raditz argued.  
>"Hehe! That looked sexual just now." Nappa grinned.<br>"… Yeah, I think that's what he meant." Raditz replied.  
>"Oh, right…" Nappa blushed a little. "Yeah, I knew that."<p>

Meanwhile Vegeta was looking closely at Frieza.  
>"Whoa!" he gasped. "Hey, did you guys know he has <em>legs<em>!"  
>"Huh?" Nappa blinked.<br>"Let me see that!" Raditz looked at the unconscious Frieza. "Haha!" he laughed. "Cool!"  
>"D'you think they're real?" Nappa asked. Vegeta knelt down and pulled at Frieza's legs.<br>"They seem pretty real to me." He answered.  
>"Uh… what's that above his leg?" Nappa sweat dropped. Vegeta looked up to see that Frieza was wearing a short tight black skirt.<br>"… Oh my God!" Vegeta jumped up. "We've walked in on them again!"  
>"But Frieza is unconscious." Nappa said.<br>"S&M! S. And. M!" Vegeta cried, wildly scrubbing his brain.  
>"Why do they see the need to dress up as women?" Raditz sighed, folding his arms. Vegeta groaned.<br>"I don't know…"  
>"Look, he's even got cute little pink bows on his horns." Raditz pointed out.<br>"Yeah, and he really made an effort. They're on pretty tight." Vegeta mumbled as he tugged at the bows. Raditz smirked.  
>"Gives Zarbon something to tug on." He sniggered.<br>"_**Ewww**_!" Vegeta screamed and hit Raditz. "There's a reason your father never loved you!"  
>"…" Raditz sniffed, his eyes watering. "Geez Veg, watch what you say…" he whimpered.<p>

Nappa looked at Frieza questionably.  
>"Are Frieza's horns really that small?" he asked.<br>"Now that you mention it they do look kind of tiny…" Raditz mumbled.  
>"Maybe it's the bows making them look smaller." Vegeta tugged a little harder and pulled off one of the pink bows. "... Weird…"<br>"Check out the boob job!" Raditz exclaimed as he squeezed one of Frieza's fake breasts. "Hey, these feel pretty real too."  
>"Gross, stop touching those things!" Vegeta snapped.<br>"What? They're just bits of fabric." Raditz shrugged. He waved his hand in Vegeta's face. "_**Blaa**_!"  
>"God dammit Raditz! There's also a reason your father tried <strong>again<strong>!" Vegeta snarled. Raditz's eyes filled up again.  
>"Every word is like a dagger…" he cried.<br>"Hey… you guys? I've been doing some thinking…" Nappa mumbled.  
>"O.O Whoa." Vegeta and Raditz's eyes widened in disbelief as they stared at him.<br>"Careful Nappa, that stuff's bad for your brain." Vegeta warned.  
>"Right, but… I don't think this is Frieza." Nappa said.<br>"What?" Vegeta frowned. "But it looks just like him! I mean, apart from the legs and the skirt and the horns and the bows and the breasts." He glanced at Frieza again. "… And the prettier face."  
>"Yeah!" Raditz argued. "It's… …" He looked at Frieza again. "… He has eyelashes too."<br>"And he's not wearing armour…" Vegeta mumbled. "Yeah, I don't think this is him."  
>"But it's still a Frieza creature, right?" Nappa asked.<br>"Yeah, a girl one…" Vegeta nodded. "Wow, I thought Frieza was the closest they could get to a girl!"  
>"Do you think it's his mom?" Nappa gasped.<br>"No, you moron!" Vegeta scolded. "Frieza doesn't have a mom! And if he does there's no way in hell she'd own up to being his mother."  
>"Okay, well how about his sister?" Nappa replied.<br>"Does Frieza have a sister?" Raditz questioned.  
>"No." Vegeta stated.<br>"Okay, then maybe it's his girlfriend." Nappa shrugged.

After a long pause Vegeta, Nappa and Raditz burst out laughing.  
>"<strong>Ah<strong>-hahahahaha!"  
>"Yeah, yeah, or maybe it's Zarbon's girlfriend!" Raditz exclaimed, causing them to laugh harder.<br>"No, I think it's Frieza's – he met her at a straight bar!" Vegeta cackled.  
>"Stop it, Veg!" Raditz pleaded through laughter. "You're breaking my ribs!"<br>"Hey, that's what she says to him!" Nappa cried and their laughter grew louder.  
>"Gross, Nappa!" Vegeta cried.<br>"Oh my God… haha…" Raditz began to settle down.  
>"Hehe…" Vegeta sniggered. Nappa sighed contently, and after calming down the three of them stood in silence for a moment.<p>

"Seriously, who the hell is this?" Vegeta said.  
>"I think it's his sister." Nappa answered.<br>"Yeah, it looks too much like him for them to not be related." Raditz agreed.  
>"Okay, cool." Vegeta stepped over the girl. "Well I'm glad we got that sorted out. "Let's go." He carried on walking.<br>"Yeah, come on." Raditz followed Vegeta.  
>"Uh, wait." Nappa stopped them. "She looks kinda… unconscious."<br>"You just noticed?" Vegeta raised his eyebrow.  
>"No, but shouldn't we help her?" Nappa asked.<br>"Why?" Raditz frowned.  
>"Well, she's Frieza's sister. So if we just leave her here to die, the chances are he'll kill us too." Nappa reasoned.<br>"Oh yeah, good point…" Raditz mumbled.  
>"No it's not!" Vegeta argued. "Nappa, how is Frieza gonna know that we left her here? What, is she gonna tell him what happened while she was unconscious?"<br>"That's a good point too." Raditz nodded.  
>"Let's just go, she's probably recovering from a hangover." Vegeta scoffed.<br>"Yeah, okay." Nappa stepped over her to join the others and the three saiyans started walking away down the corridor.

As they walked Vegeta smirked to Raditz.  
>"Hey, Raditz." He began.<br>"Yeah?" Raditz answered.  
>"You know you just fondled Frieza's sister's breasts, right?"<br>"… … Oh my_** God**_!" Vegeta and Nappa burst out laughing. "Jesus!" Raditz screamed and ran ahead. "I gotta find a sink!"  
>"Hahaha! Run Raditz!" Nappa called, and he and Vegeta began chanting after their comrade.<br>"_Run Raditz, Run Raditz, Run, run, run…_"  
>"<strong>$?#%&amp;$<strong>!" was Raditz's reply.  
>"Hahaha!" Nappa grinned.<br>"Wanker." Vegeta said.

Meanwhile just a few yards away the icejin girl slowly opened her eyes.  
>"Huh…?" she uttered softly and looked around. "… Where am I?" She rubbed her eyes and looks around again. "This looks like my ship…" She stood up and looked down at her body. Where's my –"<br>"_Lady Frikiza_!" The girl looked up as a familiar voice cried out to her. Two women vaguely representing Zarbon and Dodoria came running towards her carrying small, feminine armour.  
>"Lady Frikiza, there you are." The Zarbon woman panted as she stopped in front of Frikiza. "I brought your armour, Ma'am."<br>"Thanks…" Frikiza mumbled and put the armour on. "How did I get here Zarba?" she asked. "I remember I was in my bedroom getting dressed, and then…"  
>"The dimension-traveller worked, Frikiza-sama!" Zarba declared. "We were all transported here."<br>"Even the saiyans." The Dodoria girl added.  
>"The saiyans!" Frikiza gasped. "Where are they now?"<br>"We, uh… ^_^' We lost them." The Dodoria girl sweat dropped.  
>"No Doria, <strong>you<strong> lost them!" Zarba snapped. "I was in charge of finding Frikiza!"  
>"It doesn't matter!" Frikiza growled. "We can look for them later; right now we need to find that other Frikiza!"<br>"Do you really think she'll be able to help us?" Doria asked.  
>"I'm sure of it." Frikiza smiled. "Let's go! ^_^"<br>"Okay!" Zarba and Doria beamed and followed their leader.

**Author's Note-**  
>Hey! So I hope you enjoyed the first instalment of my narrative version of The Saiyans 2nd Generation! You have no idea how long I've been waiting to introduce the girls haha. Stay tuned for the next instalment! And please R&amp;R:)<p> 


	2. Ladies, Meet Lord Frieza!

It was a year later and the saiyan boys still hadn't done any work. Vegeta, Nappa and Raditz were hanging out and drinking wine.  
>"Bud." Raditz uttered.<br>"Wi." Vegeta followed.  
>"Ser." Nappa said.<br>"… Wow, that was well worth it. Nice one, Raditz." Vegeta scolded angrily and threw an empty bottle of wine at Raditz.  
>"Well it looked cool on TV!" Raditz protested. "Anyway what else are we supposed to do? We already did ten days' worth of purging."<br>"You know when you said 'we' … did you mean me?" Vegeta frowned.  
>"Hey, I helped out too!" Raditz argued. Vegeta smirked.<br>"That's what your mother said." He replied. Nappa sniggered.  
>"Shut up – huh?" Raditz blinked in confusion as he looked ahead. "… I think I'm drunk."<br>"Oh yeah?" Vegeta snorted. "Why?"  
>"'Cos I'm seeing women!" Raditz cried. Vegeta laughed.<br>"Yeah, you are drunk!" he cackled.  
>"Uh… Vegeta, I see them too." Nappa sweat dropped.<br>"What?" Vegeta looked up.

Sure enough there were three female saiyans standing in front of them, each of them resembling one of the boys. Vegeta, Nappa and Raditz sat there in silence for a moment, staring at the women.  
>"… How long have <em>they<em> been on the ship?" Vegeta exclaimed.  
>"Maybe Frieza's been keeping them to himself." Nappa shrugged.<br>"Don't be so stupid, Frieza's gay!" Vegeta growled and rose to his feet, standing before the most dominant looking woman. She was a about his age and had thick black hair that stuck up at the front exactly like his; it then trailed down her back and stopped midway down her spine. She was dressed like him as well except she wore a tight short skirt instead of pants. "Hey, uh…" Vegeta uttered. "How the hell did you guys get off Planet Vegeta?"  
>"Planet where?" the woman frowned.<br>"Hey Yasa, it's a boy!" the tallest woman gasped; she sounded surprisingly like Nappa, was quite well built and had no hair.  
>"I can see that Nanapa!" Vegeta's girl growled. Raditz sniggered.<br>"Figures the dumb one sounds like Nappa." he smirked. "Looks like him as well…" He looked at Nanapa. "Hey! When they were handing out looks where the hell were you?"  
>"How dare you!" Nanapa yelled and towered over him; she was about a foot taller than Raditz and wider than Zarbon's asshole. "We can't all be tiny, y'know!"<br>"Don't worry Nana-chan; I'm sure he didn't mean it." The third girl giggled. She had Raditz's hair style and a cute face; she was dressed the same as him except her armour was more feminine and didn't have shoulder pads, just one strap. "He looks so sexy… maybe we should let him get away with it." Raditz smirked at her.  
>"You know I'm single." He winked.<br>"Really?" the girl beamed.  
>"<em><strong>Raidisha<strong>_!" Yasa roared. "Not now!" Raidisha sighed disappointedly. Vegeta glanced at Yasa and sniggered.  
>"Hey cutie, settle down." He said, touching Yasa's ass. "We won't bite you. We're not really into long-term mating ^_-" Yasa didn't say a word. She simply lowered her eyes slowly and took a moment to look at his hand.<br>"Uh-oh…" Raidisha and Nanapa uttered, their eyes widening and their bodies tensing a little.

"_**Gyaaaaaaaaaa**_!"  
>"Whoa!" Vegeta cried out as he lay buried under Yasa who had her hands clasped tightly around his throat, strangling him through the clouds of smoke that came off his body after being hit by her ki ball.<br>"Nanapa, Raidisha!" Yasa called. "Come and give me a hand!"  
>"^_^ You got it!" Raidisha beamed and ran over to help Yasa.<p>

Meanwhile, Nappa and Raditz were stood watching the scene.  
>"Uh… you think we should help Vegeta out?" Nappa uttered.<br>"Nah." Raditz shrugged. "He brought it on himself."  
>"That's what Frieza said when he blew out planet…" Nappa mumbled.<br>"Well, we were pretty disobedient…" Raditz said. "Let's go."  
>"Okay." Nappa followed Raditz towards the door and they walked out of the room, leaving Vegeta to die.<p>

Meanwhile Frieza was sitting in his hover chair trying to solve a riddle.  
>"Who's on first base… Who's on first, What's on second…"<br>"Sire," Zarbon uttered as he approached Frieza. "There are some women here to see you."  
>"Hm?" Frieza blinked. "I only ordered one…"<br>"Actually, one of them looks like you." Zarbon said.  
>"Well I definitely didn't order that!" Frieza growled, and sighed. "Send them in."<p>

Right on cue in ran Frikiza, Zarba and Doria.  
>"What's taking so long!" Zarba demanded.<br>"Hm…" Frieza mused as he studied the girls. He smirked at Zarba and Frikiza. "I like those two."  
>"Hey!" Doria snapped. "What about me?"<br>"^_^ Don't worry, you're still pretty." Frikiza smiled as she hugged Doria, and then looked up to notice Frieza was staring at her. "Um… sorry, I think there's been a misunderstanding…" Frikiza blushed. "I asked to be taken to the captain of this ship."  
>"I am the captain." Frieza frowned. "Lord Frieza."<br>"But… aren't you a boy?" Frikiza blinked.  
>"Well I've been called many things…" Frieza replied. "But yes, that's one of them."<br>"Um…"  
>"Hm… Frikiza, this is an alternate universe right?" Zarba began. "Maybe in this universe everyone is… opposite."<br>"So this is you, Zarba?" Doria gasped as she looked at Zarbon.  
>"Well…" Zarba blushed. "He is handsome…"<br>"Thank you." Zarbon smirked arrogantly.  
>"What is going on!" Frieza growled impatiently. "Am I having a bisexual threesome with Zarbon or not! You girls charge by the hour, don't you? So hurry up!"<br>"What!" Zarbon protested, wide-eyed. "Sir, not with women…" he whimpered.  
>"You'll do what I say!" Frieza snapped and hit Zarbon hard, causing his skull to crack slightly. Frikiza gasped.<br>"He's so mean…"  
>"Just what we've been looking for, right Frikiza-sama?" Zarba grinned.<br>"^_^ Yeah… Okay!" Frikiza beamed and looked at Frieza. "Frieza, right? I need your help!"  
>"What for?" Frieza barked. "Who are you?"<br>"I'm… I'm you." Frikiza answered.  
>"…" Frieza took a moment to look at his empty wine glass. "… … Zarbon, get them out."<br>"Wait!" Frikiza cried, harshly slapping Zarbon's hand away.  
><em>"Ow!"<em> Zarbon silently wept. Frikiza blushed.  
>"Sorry…" She looked at Frieza. "I'm you, from another universe! I really need your help! You see…" Frikiza sighed. "I have an empire. A big empire – and a lot of power." She lowered her eyes. "But… I'm kind of… nice."<br>"…?" Frieza stared at her blankly.  
>"I need you to show me how to be a ruthless bastard!" Frikiza demanded.<p>

Frieza continued to stare at her for a moment, and then looked at Zarbon.  
><em>"… What the hell is going on!"<em> he demanded.  
><em>"I have no idea Sire, I never speak to women!"<em> Zarbon protested.  
>" _ Please…?" Frikiza begged.<br>"… …" Frieza moved his eyes back to Frikiza who was staring at him hopefully, her eyes gleaming.

"… A _girl_ has her own empire!" Frieza exclaimed and burst out laughing. "You hear that Zarbon! A woman!" He continued to laugh.  
>"Hey… what's so funny about that?" Frikiza growled.<br>"You're from my race, right?" Frieza replied. "You must know that women are inferior!"  
>"Hmph!" Frikiza frowned. "Actually, where I come from it's the men that are overlooked!"<br>"Oh really, and where do you come from?" Frieza smirked. "Jerry Springer's show?"  
>"I told you, a parallel universe!" Frikiza argued. "I'm you! And I need you to make me more evil!"<br>"What's in it for me?" Frieza folded his arms.  
>"Um…" Frikiza's eyes darted around the room as she tried to think of something. "Oh!" She pushed Doria towards Frieza. "^_^ You can have her for a night!"<br>"Hey!" Doria protested. Zarba giggled.  
>"No thanks." Frieza mumbled. "If I wanted to be sick I'd look at the real Dodoria for more than five seconds."<br>"Hey… that's not very nice." Frikiza frowned.  
>"You meanie!" Doria sobbed, hurt.<br>"It's okay…" Frikiza soothed as she put her arm around Doria.  
>"Wow, you really are adorable aren't you?" Frieza sniggered.<br>"That's the problem!" Frikiza whined. "I need your help to –"

Suddenly Vegeta, Nanapa and Raidisha burst through the door.  
>"Alright I'm sorry! I'm sorry, okay!" Vegeta wailed, his face green. "Just don't let her sit on me again!"<br>"Works every time." Nanapa smirked. "How would you like to sleep on my chest next!"  
>"I'm gonna be sick…" Vegeta gagged. Yasa followed them into the room and smirked, folding her arms.<br>"I think he's learned his lesson." She stated smugly.  
>"There you are!" Frikiza huffed. "I wondered where you guys were."<br>"Lady Frikiza!" the female saiyans cried and knelt before Frikiza.  
>"… Women saiyans?" Frieza blinked.<br>"^_^' Oh…" Frikiza sweat dropped. "Sorry, they're with me." Yasa looked at Frieza, confused.  
>"Who…?"<p>

Vegeta turned to Frieza.  
>"These women tried to kill me!" he screamed.<br>"Oh get over it boy, they're only women." Frieza growled. "Just threaten to kill a kitten and it'll stop them dead."  
>"How <em><strong>dare<strong> _you!" Yasa roared, standing up. Nanapa gulped.  
>"She's really mad now…" she whimpered. Raidisha looked at Frieza.<br>"Good luck sitting on _that_ face…"

Yasa ignored the girls and stormed over to Frieza, her eyes burning with rage.  
>"You sexist bastard!" she screamed. "How dare you say that! One more comment like that and I'll kill you!"<br>"O.O" Frieza sweat dropped, slightly intimidated by Yasa.  
>"Yasa, don't threaten him." Frikiza scolded.<br>"Is she always so feisty…?" Frieza mumbled.  
>"Usually." Frikiza sighed. "She gets offended a lot."<br>_"Grr…"_ Yasa reluctantly bit her tongue.  
>"…" Frieza looked at Frikiza. "If you give her to me I'll help you."<br>"O.O But Sir!" Zarbon protested.  
>"What, you think I'm currency or something!" Yasa roared and slapped Frieza. Frieza smirked, not even flinching.<br>"Do it again, that tickled." He teased.  
>"<em><strong>Grr<strong>_!" Yasa snarled, leaning into him.  
>"Yasa! Stop it!" Frikiza demanded.<br>"… -_-" Yasa reluctantly retreated. Frikiza threw herself at Frieza, grabbing onto his armour.  
>"Please!" she begged. "Please please pleeeeeeeease help me! These monkeys are running wild!"<br>"Well the clue's in the name…" Frieza mumbled. "Fine!" he sighed. "Come back here at 5am tomorrow morning! Right now I have things to do so all of you leave! Except you, Zarbon." He smirked at Yasa and wrapped his tail around her waist, playing with her hair with the tip. "And you…"

_**Bite**_!  
>"<em><strong>Ow<strong>_!" Frieza screamed, grabbing his throbbing tail.  
>"<em><strong>Yasa<strong>_!" Frikiza yelled.  
>"He deserved it!" Yasa snapped and left the room with Zarba, Doria and the female saiyans – who were giggling and smirking to themselves.<br>"Good move, Ya-sama!" Raidisha congratulated as they left. Frikiza looked at Frieza sheepishly.  
>"Uh… thanks for helping me! See you tomorrow!" She ran out of the room before he could retract the offer.<br>"-_- Yeah, whatever." Frieza mumbled.

Meanwhile, Vegeta was still there, looking a bit out of place.

"What?" Frieza looked at him. "Listen – Zarbon and I are going to be dirty now, so unless you want to help us clean up afterwards –"  
>"I'm good!" Vegeta wailed and ran out.<br>"Tch." Frieza uttered, still clutching his tail. _"Ow… _"_  
>"So they're all the female equivalents of us." Zarbon mumbled bitterly, feeling incredibly jealous of Yasa.<br>"I guess so." Frieza shrugged.

"…"  
>"… -_- You realise that saiyan you hit on is Vegeta." Zarbon stated.<br>"… Oh, **Fu** –"

The End!


	3. FriKun

"So, that's what happened." Frikiza concluded. The female saiyans were sat staring at her.  
>"So…" Yasa uttered. "Our scientists wanted to see if they could make a dimension traveller machine… with no intention of using it… and suddenly by accident we would up here where everyone's a boy?"<br>"Yeah." Frikiza nodded.  
>"And the boy version of you said that we can stay in his palace while we're here because he's that kind of person?" Yasa raised her eyebrow.<br>"Mm-hm ^_^"  
>"And the boy saiyans are here as well not because Frieza doesn't want them telling anyone about this, but because he's so generous he decided they can stay in the palace too?"<br>"Right! ^_^"  
>"And we're expected to believe that?" Yasa frowned.<br>"Sure thing!" Frikiza grinned.  
>"Just like a meteor hit Planet Yasa?"<br>"_**It did**_!" Frikiza screamed. She noticed the looks of sudden shock on the saiyans' faces and composed herself, clearing her throat. "_Ahem_. Anyway…" she continued. "I have things to do. Try not to cause trouble while you're here." With that Frikiza left the room.

Nanapa sighed in puzzlement, completely baffled by the situation.  
>"What a waste of a machine." She mumbled. "Imagine – making a dimension traveller and never even using it…"<br>"Nanapa you moron!" Yasa growled. "Of course she wanted to use it! I just don't know why…"  
>"Hm." Raidisha shrugged. "Either way while we're here… ^_^ Let's find out where Friki-boy keeps the wine!"<p>

At that moment Frieza walked into the room.  
>"Oh that's a good point…" Yasa said with a smirk. "Hey!" she looked at Frieza. "You're Frikiza-sama, right? So… you're the most powerful being in the universe, right?"<br>"Actually I am." Frieza nodded. "What's your point?"  
>"And…" Yasa continued, walking towards him. She looked him up and down. "You're a boy, right?"<br>"-_-Yes…" Frieza growled. "And?"  
>"…" Yasa paused for a moment, and then burst out laughing.<br>"Hey!" Frieza snapped. "What –"  
>"Oh, I'm just wondering what the hell happened to your face!" Yasa exclaimed, laughing loudly. Frieza glared at her, extremely pissed off.<br>"Hey –"  
>"You're not even taller than Vegeta and he's still a kid!" Yasa laughed.<br>"I am taller than him!" Frieza argued.  
>"By what, 2mm?" Yasa sniggered.<p>

Frieza squared up to Yasa.  
>"Listen –"<br>"Hey!" Raidisha beamed as she came running over to see them. "What are we laughing at?"  
>"Oh nothing!" Yasa smirked. "Just this pathetic excuse for a guy! Seriously, <em>this<em> is the most powerful being in this universe? He looks like a children's toy!"  
>"Actually, it is kind of funny ^_^" Raidisha giggled.<br>"No it's not!" Frieza yelled.

Just then Nanapa joined them.  
>"Do you want me to sit on him?" she offered.<br>"No, it's okay." Yasa replied. "You might crush him!"  
>"<em><strong>Listen you<strong> _–"  
>"He's so cute!" Raidisha screeched, blushing. Nanapa smirked a little.<br>"Yeah, I guess so…" she agreed. "Hey! He's even cuter than Frikiza-sama."  
>"No, he's not quite that cute, but he's close." Yasa said.<br>"How dare you talk about her like that!" Frieza snapped. "She's your master!"  
>"Hey, do you think he's fully grown?" Raidisha asked, completely ignoring him.<br>"I hope not." Yasa answered.  
>"I'm taller than <strong>you<strong>!" Frieza yelled.  
>"By how much?" Yasa questioned, measuring her height against his. "Men are supposed to be taller."<br>"Okay, let's call him Fri-kun!" Raidisha announced.  
>"<em><strong>What<strong>_!" Frieza roared.  
>"Good idea." Yasa nodded.<br>"You will do no such thing!" Frieza ordered. "You will call me Frieza-sama or Lord Frieza and think yourselves lucky that just this once I'm not going to **kill** you –"  
>"Hey Fri-kun, what are you saying?" Yasa interrupted. "You're not <em>our<em> boss."  
>"If you got a problem take it out on <em>your<em> guys." Nanapa argued.  
>"^_~ Fair's fair, Fri-kun!" Raidisha winked. Frieza opened his mouth to answer but before he could Yasa cut him off.<br>"Come on, I want a drink." She said and walked off.  
>"Oh, cool!" Raidisha beamed. "Are we stealing off Fri-kun again?" she ran after Yasa.<br>"Wait – stealing off _**who**_!" Frieza screamed, but the three saiyans had already left, leaving him standing there alone. "… … Zarbon, watch the wine cellar." He spoke into his scouter. "If any girls come near it break their legs."

Right then, just at just the wrong moment Vegeta came walking alone.  
>"Hi Lord Frieza, I just completed my –"<br>_**Punch**_!

* * *

><p><strong> Author's Note:-<br>**Hope you liked chapter 3 guys! I just wanna make a little appeal though! I'm currently accepting donations on my website to go towards a house – we've been saving up for over a year now but ah… it turns out houses are expensive ^_^' Anyway no pressure, but if you like my work and want to help me relocate please visit the bottom of my website!  
>See you in chapter 4!<p> 


	4. Ground Rules

"Hey… you guys." Nappa began.  
>"Mm?" Vegeta and Raditz answered.<br>"I just thought of something." Nappa said.  
>"No you didn't." Vegeta stated.<br>"If those girls are us…" Nappa ignored Vegeta.  
>"Uh-huh?" Vegeta and Raditz looked at him.<br>"Does that mean we can't look at them?" Nappa asked with a look of confusion on his face.

"What the hell do you mean?" Raditz frowned.  
>"Well…" Nappa mumbled. "I think that Yasa girl's pretty cute, but if I like her does that mean I like Vegeta too?"<br>"No, of course not!" Vegeta snapped. "It would only be weird if you liked Nanapa." He said.  
>"Yeah." Raditz sniggered. "But that's nothing to do with the fact that she's the same person you, Nappa." Vegeta started to laugh, causing Raditz to smirk smugly.<br>"Hey, she's not that bad…" Nappa whined.  
>"Nappa." Vegeta said. "She's the exact double of you. You're not even attractive as a man, and even worse as a woman."<br>"Yeah when it's Halloween I bet Yasa and Raidisha dress up as her!" Raditz grinned. Vegeta burst out laughing again.  
>"Yeah, well… I like her." Nappa frowned.<br>"Yeah, so does your mom." Raditz smirked.  
>"Hm…" Vegeta started to think about Nappa's words. "But he has a point." He looked at the other saiyans. "Let's make rules. If any of us does anything with one of those girls it doesn't make us gay."<br>"What about if we have sex with our girl? Is that like masturbating?" Raditz asked.  
>"Well what the hell do you care, you're already a wanker." Vegeta smirked, causing Nappa to laugh loudly.<br>"¬_¬ Shut up, Shrek." Raditz growled, glaring at Nappa. He turned to Vegeta. "Seriously, what are the rules?"  
>"Well I guess technically Yasa's my sister, but I don't exactly remember fighting with her over toys if you know what I mean. I say we treat them just like normal girls." Vegeta shrugged.<br>"… You think Yasa's hot don't you?" Raditz sighed. Vegeta smirked.  
>"Well you know… whatever happens in this world has to happen in theirs…"<br>"I think she's way prettier than you." Nappa argued.  
>"How the hell would you know!" Vegeta snapped. "Do you find me attractive!"<br>"Your mama didn't even find you attractive!" Nappa announced. "Why the hell do you think she died?"  
>"… …" Vegeta and Raditz stared at Nappa blankly.<br>"… huh." Vegeta uttered.  
>"That was an alright comeback." Raditz raised an eyebrow, shocked at Nappa's sudden wit.<br>"Yeah…" Vegeta patted Nappa on the back. "I'm proud of you, buddy!"  
>"^_^"<p> 


	5. Pervert Attack

Yasa was fast asleep against the wall (like Vegeta does in that episode with the regeneration tank) while, unknown to her, Vegeta was stood in front of her looking up her skirt.  
><em>"O.O Okay, don't…"<em> Vegeta thought to himself._ "… Should **really** start to look away before she wakes up."_ Yasa continued to sleep as Vegeta battled with himself. _"Okay, look away."_ He demanded. _"Now. Do it. Do it. Do it. Do it."_ Vegeta slowly moved his eyes up to Yasa's face, and his blood ran cold.

Yasa was sitting there, wide awake, glaring at him with the most evil eyes he had ever seen.  
>"Like what you see?" she snarled.<br>_"Told you to look away."_ Vegeta thought. He smiled innocently at her. "Uh… ^_^; What do you mean?"  
>"Grrr." Yasa growled, her face burning with anger.<br>"Yes!" Vegeta protested.  
>"Grrrr…" Yasa's face grew angrier.<br>"I mean no." Vegeta quickly said.  
>"<em><strong>Grrrr<strong>_!"  
>"Um…" Vegeta sweat dropped.<br>"Ten seconds." Yasa stated.  
>"To do what?" Vegeta replied.<br>"To _**run**_!"

Meanwhile Frieza and Frikiza were eating peacefully. Frieza cleared his throat and began to speak.  
>"So for your training today I think we should –"<br>"_**Bastard**_!" Yasa's voice erupted out of nowhere and Vegeta suddenly came flying through the wall followed by a bloodthirsty Yasa.  
>"Yasa!" Frikiza gasped. Yasa locked eyes on Frikiza and knelt down.<br>"Frikiza-sama, I apologise." She said.  
>"Bitch…" Vegeta mumbled as he lay semi-conscious on the floor. Frieza looked at Vegeta.<br>"Yasa, you broke my monkey." He frowned.  
><em>"Thanks for your concern, Boss."<em> Vegeta thought bitterly and rose onto all fours. "-_-'"

Frikiza looked Vegeta over.  
>"You gave him a pretty good beating..." she mumbled and angrily turned to Yasa. "<em>Why<em> did you do that!"  
>"He... just angered me." Yasa glared at Vegeta.<br>"Angered you how?" Frikiza demanded. Yasa reddened a little.  
>"... His eyes went somewhere..." she replied sheepishly.<br>"O.O What!" Frikiza gasped.  
>"Well maybe if you slept with your legs shut people wouldn't feel so invited." Vegeta protested.<br>"And what is _that_ supposed to mean!" Yasa roared, advancing on him.  
>"Hey!" Frikiza snapped, leaning across the table to Frieza. "Your monkey perved on my monkey, are you gonna let him get away with it!" she demanded.<br>"..." Frieza lowered his eyes.  
>"Hey!" Frikiza frowned. "Are you listening to me! What are you staring at?" She followed his eyes down and saw her breasts. "! <em><strong>Pervert<strong>_!" she screamed and slapped him hard. "I'm your sister!"  
>"You're not my sister, you're me!" Frieza argued. "And your bra isn't exactly covering a lot."<br>"How **dare** you!" Frikiza stood up angrily. "No wonder Vegeta's a pervert with somebody like **you** to influence him! Come on Yasa, we're leaving!" In a flustered rage she stormed out; Yasa followed closely behind, shooting one last glare at the boys as she did so. Frieza watched them leave and frowned in confusion.  
>"If they don't want people to look, then why don't they cover up?" he asked.<br>"Beats me..." Vegeta shrugged. "Women are weird."

As they walked Frikiza looked at Yasa.  
>"Yasa... how did he manage to look up your skirt anyway?" she questioned.<br>"... Um..." Yasa mumbled, looking away.  
>"<em>Well<em>...?" Frikiza demanded impatiently.  
>"I was... asleep." Yasa admitted, not looking at Frikiza.<br>"_Asleep_!" Frikiza cried. "But you're supposed to be using this time to train yourself, what are you doing _**sleeping**_!"  
>"I was just resting a little! Yasa protested. "I've been training constantly for days now."<br>"Well where are the other two anyway?" Frikiza frowned. "I had three saiyans working for me!"  
>"... -_- Good point." Yasa answered. <em>"Where are those two?"<em>

Meanwhile the 'other two' were enjoying the luxuries of Frieza's palace. Nanapa was lying on the sofa with her feet up and eating a lot.  
>"They're so stupid..." she grinned, shoving yet another ten chocolates into her mouth. Raidisha giggled from the bathroom, enjoying a hot soapy bath and a glass of wine.<br>"Everyone here seems to think that just because we're with Frikiza-sama we should be treated just like her!" she giggled and took a sip of her wine.  
>"Are you complaining?" Nanapa asked.<br>"Nope!" Raidisha beamed and yelled out, "_**Room service**_!"

Within seconds four servants came rushing into the room.  
>"More wine please ^_^" Raidisha ordered. "And could you send up a hot guy to give me a massage?"<br>"**Hey**!" Nanapa snapped. "More food!"  
>"Hai!" The servants nodded and left the room.<br>"This is so great!" Raidisha exclaimed and drank more of the wine. "No wonder Frieza and Frikiza love their lives!"  
>"Hey..." Nanapa looked at Raidisha. "Don't you think you should stop drinking that now?"<br>"-_- What makes you say that?" Raidisha growled. Nanapa remained silent and moved her eyes down to the five empty wine bottles at the side of the bath. "Ah, don't be such a party pooper!" Raidisha yelled and down the rest of the glass.


	6. Would You

Vegeta was sitting there looking miserable.

"What's with you?" Nappa frowned.  
>"Yasa beat him up again." Raditz smirked.<br>"-_- She didn't beat me up." Vegeta growled.  
>"Wrong place wrong time?" Nappa smirked.<br>"All I have to do is look at her and she thinks I'm perving on her!" Vegeta protested.  
>"Are you?" Raditz shrugged.<br>"Well of course I'm not!" Vegeta yelled. "She's _**me**_!"  
>"What if she wasn't?" Nappa asked.<br>"What?" Vegeta looked at him, slightly taken aback by the question.  
>"Yeah she is kinda cute…" Raditz said.<br>"Anyone would have to be blind to not be interested in her." Nappa reasoned.  
>"Supposing she wasn't you, Vegeta?" Raditz asked. "What if she was just some ordinary saiyan?"<br>"You mean…" Vegeta looked at him. "Just like a normal saiyan girl?"  
>"Yeah." Raditz nodded.<br>"Just some random person that wasn't related to me in _any_ way at all?"  
>"Right." Nappa grinned.<br>"Well…" Vegeta thought about it for a moment. "In _that_ case, put it this way…"

At that exact moment Yasa walked past the room, only hearing the last line of their conversation and Vegeta's voice.  
>"I would <strong>love<strong> to see Yasa naked ^_^"  
>"O.O" Yasa froze on the spot, clenching her fist as her entire body shook in anger. "Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…" she seethed. "<em><strong>Vegeta<strong>_!"  
>"Huh?" Vegeta looked up instantly only to see Yasa storm into the room in an angry rage.<br>"_**Pervert**_!" she roared.  
>"What!" Vegeta cried. "What did I –"<br>"Don't play dumb, I heard what you said just now!" Yasa snarled.  
>"Ooo that's not good…" Raditz uttered. Vegeta jumped up and looked at Yasa, holding his hands up defensively.<br>"Yasa –"  
>"<strong>Scumbag<strong>!" Without a second's hesitation Yasa punched him straight through the window and a thousand miles into the distance.  
>"Wow that's pretty far!" Nappa gasped.<br>"Shut up!" Yasa snapped and did the same to him. "And you!" She punched Raditz after them and ran over to giant gap where the window and most of the wall used to be, yelling at the top of her lungs, "And I hope you all drop **dead**!" With that she stormed off out of the room.

Meanwhile the boys were stuck in a tree somewhere.  
>"She sure has a temper…" Raditz mumbled.<br>"Yeah, good thing I like a girl with spirit." Nappa grinned. Vegeta sighed.  
>"I think she's possessed by an <em>evil<em> spirit…"


	7. Pinball

"Do it!" Frieza ordered.  
>"No!" Frikiza pouted. "I'm not doing it!"<br>"How do you expect to become strong like me if you can't even hurt Yasa?" Frieza growled.  
>"I just can't, okay!" Frikiza wailed. "Why does it have to be her! I'll beat up one of the other saiyans –"<br>"No!" Frieza snapped. "No other saiyans, I want you to beat up **Yasa**! If you don't hurt her, then I'll _kill_ her."  
>"O.O <strong>No<strong>!" Frikiza screamed, closing her eyes. "Don't do that!"  
>"Then are you going to beat her up?" Frieza folded his arms.<br>"I can't!" Frikiza protested.  
>"Fine." Frieza started to walk away. "I'll kill her."<br>"_**No**_!" Frikiza shrieked and jumped onto him. "I won't let you! Don't you **dare** lay so much as a finger on her!"  
>"Get off me!" Frieza threw her off. "I'm going to kill Yasa, okay?"<br>"No! Don't do it, please!" Frikiza wailed, her eyes glistening. Frieza ignored her screams and waved casually.  
>"Later!" he beamed and headed for the door. Frikiza watched him leave with tears in her eyes. She sniffed and threw her head back.<br>"_****_!"

Elsewhere Zarba and Doria were eating peacefully.  
>"Was that Frikiza-sama?" Zarba asked, looking up.<br>"Sounds like she's crying…" Doria mumbled. Zarba sighed.  
>"I wonder what he's said to her this time…" She jumped up and flew off towards the crying. "Friki-sama! I'm coming!"<br>"Frikiza-sama!" Doria cried, following Zarba.

Meanwhile Frikiza was still crying.  
>"<em><strong><strong>_!"  
>"Quit crying!" Frieza snapped. "That's why you're so weak, because you don't do anything but cry all the time –"<br>"Friki-sama!" Zarba called, storming into the room.  
>"Zarba-chan!" Frikiza cried and clung to her desperately. "Zarba, Frieza's being mean to me…"<br>"Oh he is, is he?" Zarba glared angrily at Frieza. "_You_…"  
>"But I didn't –"<br>"How _**dare** _you make Lady Frikiza cry!" Zarba yelled. "Doria! Let's punish him!"  
>"Right!" Doria nodded.<br>"_Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_!" Zarba roared and punched Frieza, sending him flying across the room. "Doria-san!"  
>"Got it!" Doria grinned and flew across the room to punch Frieza back to Zarba.<br>"_**Aah**_!" Frieza screamed. "Hey, stop it –" he spluttered as Zarba punched him across the room again to be greeted by Doria kicking him back, and the two girls continued to throw him back and forth between them while Frieza wailed for them to stop. "I didn't do anything!" he protested.  
>"A likely story!" Zarba growled and tried to punch him at Doria again but missed, her eyes widening as he flew past Doria.<br>"Where's he going!" Doria gasped as Frieza went crashing through the window.

Meanwhile outside Yasa had just come out of the garden's hot springs and was standing there wearing nothing except a towel. She raised her head at the sound of someone's scream.  
>"Nani?"<br>"_**Move**_!" Frieza wailed and crashed into her, knocking her to the ground and causing the towel to fall off her body. "_Grr_…" Frieza uttered as he rubbed his head. After a long moment he suddenly realized that he was lying on top of Yasa's warm, damp, naked body. "Uh…" he blushed a little, slowly moving his eyes up to hers. "… Sorry about that."  
>"You…" Yasa seethed, her face bright red. She glared at him angrily. "You…"<br>_"Crap."_ Frieza thought to himself nervously. He looked at Yasa. "Hey I didn't –"  
>"<em><strong>Pervert<strong>_!" Yasa roared and kicked him up into the air. She leapt up after him, throwing the towel back on and punched him hard, sending him flying back through the window.  
>"Hey, nice throw!" Zarba grinned as she caught Frieza with her fist and punched him to Doria.<br>"Alright!" Doria beamed and punched him to Yasa.  
>"<em><strong>Hey<strong>_ –" Frieza cried.  
>"Bastard!" Yasa snarled and punched him back to Zarba.<br>"Hey…" Nanapa mumbled as she entered the room and came up behind Yasa, watching the scene. "What's going on?" she asked.  
>"This <strong>pervert<strong> assaulted me again!" Yasa protested, throwing Frieza towards her.  
>"Grrr…" Nanapa glared at Frieza. "Can't you ever keep your filthy hands to yourself!" She smacked him hard into Doria.<br>"O.o This is why I don't employ females…" Frieza mumbled as he was being thrown around between the four of them.

At that point Raidisha entered the room.  
>"Hi everyone!" she exclaimed. "Huh?" she looked across Frieza and the four girls and turned to Frikiza. "What are they all doing?" she asked.<br>"^_^ Having fun!" Frikiza beamed.  
>"Fun…?" Raidisha turned back to the girls and watched. "… Ohhhhhhh!" she grinned. "I see! They're playing pinball! ^_^ <strong>Yay<strong>! Let me join too!" She made her way over to the punching circle and whacked Frieza. "**Ha**!"  
>"Noooo! Somebody tell her it's not a – <em><strong>Ow<strong>_!" Frieza choked. "Game!"

Vegeta and Nappa entered the room looking confused.  
>"What's all the noise?" Nappa asked.<br>"We're playing pinball!" Raidisha declared.  
>"O.O Pinball?" Vegeta and Nappa uttered.<br>"**No**!" Frieza screamed. "S –" he spluttered, being punched too much to talk. "Saiyans –" he choked through punches. "Don't – join – _join in_!"  
>"What's he say?" Vegeta asked.<br>"I think he said he wants us to join in." Nappa answered.  
>"Oh, okay." Vegeta replied and joined in the punching with Nappa, causing Frieza to grit his teeth in anger.<br>"_**I'm gonna kill all of you**_!"


	8. Who Drank The Wine

Dodoria opened Frieza's wine cupboard to get a bottle of wine for Frieza, only to find it was completely empty.  
>"… Weird." He mumbled. He shrugged it off and opened the second cupboard, which was also empty. "Wha!" His eyes widened as he frantically opened the third cupboard, then the fourth, then the fifth – all were empty. "Nani!" he cried. "Where the hell's the wine gone!"<p>

Meanwhile Raidisha was swinging on her bedroom curtains and singing loudly.  
>"Hey big spender! a little time with me! *hic*" She let go of the curtains and attempted to stand still. "Wow…" She then staggered backwards and fell onto the bed. "Frieza-sama has good taste in wine…"<br>"Just how much of that stuff have you actually had, Rai-san?" Nanapa sighed as she watched Raidisha fall about.  
>"Tee hee hee…" Raidisha giggled. "What one knows, two mustn't find out…"<br>"Huh?" Nanapa blinked. Raidisha started giggling again. "Quit laughing!" Nanapa growled. "How much have you had!"  
>"Rai-san had… all the wine ^_^" Raidisha smiled.<br>"**Nani**!" Nanapa screamed. "All of it!" Raidisha erupted into hysterical laughter.  
>"Ha ha ha! No silly Nana-chan, of course not!" she exclaimed. "There's plenty left for Frieza-sama!"<br>"How much?" Nanapa asked. Raidisha pointed.  
>"One whole bottle – over there!" she beamed.<br>"Are you **kidding** me!" Nanapa wailed. "There's only _one_ bottle left! Frieza-sama's gonna be _furious_ when he catches you! You remember what happened after the pinball incident, right! We're all gonna –"  
>"Ahhh I can sort it out." Raidisha waved casually. She winked at Nanapa. "I have a plan."<br>"-_-' You do?" Nanapa mumbled.  
>"Frieza won't mind letting a girl have a little wine… so long as she gives him a little love ^_~" Raidisha smirked.<br>"Wha!" Nanapa's eyes widened. "You're going to sleep with him!"  
>"Ahhhh why not?" Raidisha shrugged. "Boys are nothing to be afraid of…" She started rolling around on the bed. "Think he'll have me?" she cooed. "Someone !" Her eyes widened as she fell off the bed and landed with a huge thud. "Ouch…"<br>"No offence Raidisha, but I doubt he'll be too impressed by you." Nanapa sighed.  
>"Because I'm not a princess like him…?" Raidisha said sadly, still lying on the floor.<br>"^_^' Yeah…" Nanapa answered. "And when you're sober, you'll remember that boy princesses are called princes."  
>"If Frieza only goes for princesses like himself… he won't like me…" Raidisha thought aloud, still sounding a little sad.<br>"That's _prince_, Raidisha…" Nanapa said.  
>"^_^ But I know a princess he <strong>will<strong> like!" Raidisha grinned. "Yasa!" she called. "Yasa-san!"  
>"! Raidisha, no!" Nanapa's eyes widened. "Don't even try –"<br>"****!" Raidisha screamed.

Yasa entered the room looking annoyed.  
>"What's all the noise?" she demanded.<br>"Yasa-sama!" Raidisha leapt to her feet but only managed to stagger a few inches before falling over face first.  
>"Raidisha!" Yasa gasped as she caught her. "What's wrong with you!" she demanded.<br>"Yasa-sama's arms are so warm… Frieza will have fun with you!" Raidisha giggled.  
>"What!" Yasa protested. She looked at Nanapa. "What does she mean, how much has she had!" she yelled.<br>"She's had all the wine except one bottle… and now she wants you to sleep with Frieza to make it up to him." Nanapa explained.  
>"<strong>What<strong>!"  
>"Snitch, Nana!" Raidisha pouted.<br>"You were gonna tell her anyway!" Nanapa insisted.  
>"So how about it, Yasa?" Raidisha beamed, suddenly ignoring Nanapa.<br>"Sleep with _Frieza_!" Yasa cried. "That had better be the wine talking or you've completely lost it!"  
>"Nani!" Raidisha protested. "Why!"<br>"Are you some kind of retard!" Yasa snarled. "Me and _**Frieza**_! It's not gonna happen!"  
>"Ah Yasa-san don't put yourself down…" Raidisha smiled. "You're so pretty I'm sure he'll fall for you.<br>"_**What**_!" Yasa roared, insulted. "Well of **course** he'll fall for me, what I mean is you big moron that I'm not doing it! I wouldn't even share a kiss with Frieza if my** life** depended on it!"  
>"What if my life depended on it?" Raidisha asked.<br>"_Especially_ your life!"  
>"Nani!" Raidisha gasped. Her face fell and her eyes started to water. "Y-You mean… you'd put your own people's life at risk? Our planet's gone, there's only three of us left… and you're willing to let me get killed by someone you could easily sleep with!" She burst into tears. "<em><em>! Yasa-__ how could you be so cruel!"  
>"-_- Frikiza falls for that, Rai… but I don't." Yasa growled.<br>"Actually… I think those are real tears for a change." Nanapa mumbled, watching Raidisha. "She is very drunk, after all…"  
>"Real tears…?" Yasa looked closely at Raidisha, her eyes widening in surprise at the sight of genuine tears falling from Raidisha's eyes. Nanapa moved her eyes to Yasa.<br>"You… made her cry." She stated.  
>"<em><strong>Waaaaaaaaaaaa<strong>_!" Raidisha wailed. "You're supposed to be the princess; you're supposed to _protect_ me!"  
>"Listen… why don't you just blame it all on Raditz?" Yasa shrugged. "How can anybody prove you took the wine?"<br>"…" Raidisha blinked, instantly cheered up. "Good point…" she grinned. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh, Yasa-san is so **smart**!" She hugged Yasa. "Clever princess, clever clever clever!" she beamed and kissed Yasa.  
>"O.O … uh…" Yasa choked, blushing slightly. "Don't mention it…"<br>"Okay then Rai-chan we're going to blame it on Raditz." Nanapa looked at Raidisha. "But you have to be a good girl and stay sober from now on so people won't get suspicious, got it?"  
>"*hic* Sure." Raidisha nodded. Yasa sighed.<br>"-_- And for Pete's sake don't let anybody see you drunk."


	9. Fatal Attraction

Frieza stormed in looking angry.  
>"<strong>Right<strong>!" he roared. "Who the hell drank all my wine!"  
>"O.O" Raidisha froze, her eyes widening.<br>"Uh-oh…" Nanapa uttered.  
><em>"Just keep quiet."<em> Yasa whispered to them, avoiding Frieza's gaze.  
>"Do I even have to ask?" Frieza growled and looked at Raidisha. "<em>You<em>…"  
>"Uh…" Raidisha gulped. "H-how do you know it was me?"<br>"Because only you would be so stupid!" Frieza snapped.  
>"Well what about Vegeta?" Raidisha protested.<br>"Well you're right, he is pretty dim…" Frieza mumbled. "But I have CCTV footage that proves those three idiots were nowhere near my wine cellar at the time."  
>"…" Yasa went quiet.<br>"Really?" Raidisha blinked. "Where were they?"  
>"Talking to Yasa." Frieza answered. Yasa hid her face, her cheeks turning scarlet.<br>"Haha…" she laughed nervously, her shoulders hunching up.  
>"Then voices got raised…" Frieza continued. He looked at Yasa. "Where are they now?"<br>"^_^' I haven't seen them since…" Yasa sweat dropped.  
>"Since you kicked them out of the window?" Frieza said bluntly.<br>"… yeah." Yasa lowered her eyes, blushing. Frieza rolled his eyes and sighed.  
>"Anyway, I don't care about that right now!" he growled. He looked at Raidisha. "<strong>You<strong> –"  
>"Uh… maybe it was Zarbon or Dodoria." Nanapa suggested.<br>"They were with me." Frieza said.  
>"Uh… ^_^' Frikiza?" Nanapa sweat dropped.<br>"She was with me!" Frieza snapped. "**Everybody** was with me except the three of you! And I know where Yasa was, so it was either you or Raidisha!"  
>"O.O It was her." Nanapa replied.<br>"Nana-chan!" Raidisha wailed.  
>"Hey, I'm not getting killed for <em>your<em> alcohol abuse!" Nanapa argued.  
>"Good." Frieza approached Raidisha, forming a ki ball. "Well… do you have any last words…?"<br>"Uh… um…" Raidisha uttered nervously, trying to think of what the hell kind of despicable thing she can do to get out of this mess. "… !" Suddenly a light bulb turned on somewhere in her mind. "Yasa-sama, Frieza's in love with you."  
>"<em><strong>Nani<strong>_!" Frieza cried.  
>"<strong>What<strong>!" Yasa's eyes widened.  
>"He told me." Raidisha said.<br>"I did not –" Frieza was cut off by Raidisha's hand over his mouth.  
><em>"Come on… ^_^; Aren't you tempted by her?"<em> Raidisha whispered. _"She **is** really pretty. And she's only seventeen. Guys like 'em young and vulnerable, right?"_  
>"-_- Raidisha… I don't <em><strong>care<strong>_ what you make up about his feelings for me; I'm still not sleeping with him just because you drank all his wine." Yasa snarled.  
><em>"<strong>No<strong>!"_ Frieza hissed at Raidisha. He looked at Yasa and smirked arrogantly. "Tch! You couldn't if you wanted to, what makes you think I'd look twice at a dirty orphaned monkey girl like you?"  
>"You…" Yasa seethed, her face growing red with anger. "Take that back <em><strong>now<strong>_!"  
>"^_^ You heard the princess, Frieza." Raidisha beamed. "You made her mad; it's only right to make up again. Go for it!"<p>

Before Frieza could do anything she pushed him towards Yasa, causing him to go flying into her and knock her to the ground.  
>"O.O" Yasa's eyes widened as she found herself lying underneath a very pale-looking Frieza.<br>"! Y –" Frieza began, cut off by Yasa's glare.  
>"You…" Yasa hissed darkly as she stared at him, unaware that Raidisha was watching with a huge grin on her face. "You… <em><strong>Pervert<strong>_!" Without a second's hesitation Yasa punched Frieza with all her might, sending him flying into the wall. "_**Scumbag**_! I thought you said you weren't interested!"  
>"Are you <em><strong>blind<strong>_!" Frieza screamed, jumping to his feet. "You saw her push me!"  
>"Oh, so you can blow up a planet but you can't stop yourself falling over!" Yasa roared. "Like I'm going to believe that! How gullible do you think I am!"<br>"… ^_^; It was a strong push." Frieza replied sheepishly.  
>"Hai! You like strong girls, right?" Raidisha grinned. "Is that why you're so attracted to Yasa?"<br>"I'm _**not**_ –"  
>"Bastard!" Yasa interrupted Frieza again and punched him through the wall, out of the palace and into a tree.<p>

Vegeta, Nappa and Raditz were also in the tree and looked at Frieza in semi-surprise.  
>"You too?" they uttered.<br>"So what are you here for?" Vegeta asked.  
>"-_- I fell." Frieza mumbled.<br>"Unlucky." Nappa shrugged.


	10. The Start Of Vegeta

**Author's Note:-**  
>Morning all! Once again sorry for the update gap! It's been the usual – work, changing jobs, house hunting etc… and I've been focusing more on my original writing. Anyway! I hope you like and I'll try to bring more soon!<br>P.S. I'm still house hunting so donations to my website would be very welcome :p

"Okay girls, close your eyes." Frieza instructed. He was holding a time-travelling device his scientists invented to help him train Frikiza.  
>"Are you sure this is gonna work?" Frikiza sighed.<br>"Of course it will." Frieza insisted and pulled out a second device. "And I have a spare just in case it doesn't. Now this thing will only let us travel once so you need to pay attention to what's happening."  
>"Where are we going?" Zarba asked.<br>"You'll see. Just close your eyes!" Frieza demanded. Obediently Zarba, Doria and Frikiza closed their eyes. Checking the girls had their eyes closed Frieza turned one of the devices on, creating a loud whirring noise that echoed all around them. Within seconds the scenery changed to an older version of Frieza's ship. "Okay, you can open them now." Frieza said.

On cue the girls opened their eyes.  
>"Why are we?" Frikiza asked.<br>"This is my ship, twelve years ago." Frieza answered with a boastful smirk.  
>"Twelve years?" Frikiza blinked. "That's when you killed King Vegeta, right?"<br>"That's right." Frieza nodded. "I thought maybe it would help you to get tougher if you saw me kill him." he looked at Frieza and winked. "Learn from me ^_-"  
>"Okay! ^_^" Frikiza beamed.<p>

As the scene took place Frieza, Frikiza, Zarba and Doria watched quietly from the ceiling.  
>"Hey Frieza, you didn't look bad at all in your younger days." Zarba commented.<br>"O.O I'll say!" Doria gasped.  
>"-_-' Be quiet." Frieza mumbled in embarrassment, blushing. Frikiza giggled.<p>

At that moment the flashback started and a younger Zarbon came dashing into the room.  
><em>"Lord Frieza! King Vegeta has arrived escorted by a squadron of his men and he's requested an audience with you."<em>  
>"Bor-ing!" Zarba yawned.<br>"Come on, get killing!" Doria yelled impatiently.  
>"Hang on a second, it's coming to that!" Frieza snapped.<br>_"Lord Frieza?"_ Zarbon uttered.  
><em>"Zarbon, the last time I had my hearing checked it was just fine."<em> Young Frieza scolded, causing Zarba and Doria to snigger.  
>"-_-'" Frieza sighed, unimpressed by their failure to take it seriously.<br>_"Right…"_ Zarbon mumbled.  
><em>"Open the doors!"<em>  
><em> "As you wish, sire."<em> Zarbon bowed politely. Frikiza watched the scene in silence.  
><em>"Zarbon seems more like a henchman than a friend…"<em> she thought to herself. _"I wish I could be strong like Frieza…"_  
><em>"It's over Frieza, we've come to put an end to your reign of terror!"<em> a young King Vegeta roared as he came bursting through the door.

At that moment the girls' jaws dropped.  
>"O.O <em><strong>That's<strong> _King Vegeta!" Frikiza gasped.  
>"Not much to look at, is he?" Frieza smirked.<br>"Are you **kidding** me!" Frikiza protested. "He's – he's…"  
>"Frikiza-sama…" doria mumbled.<br>"I think the word you're looking for is…" Zarba added.  
>"<em><strong>Gorgeous<strong>_!" Zarba, Doria and Frikiza all screamed.  
>"<em><strong>Gah<strong>_!" Frieza choked.

Without a moment's hesitation the girls screamed and flew over to King Vegeta, grabbing onto him.  
>"Nani!" King Vegeta gasped.<br>"Wow, he's so **dreamy**!" the girls squealed, clinging to his arms and neck.  
>"I wanna play with his tail!" Doria giggled.<br>"Can I pet his hair? ^_^" Frikiza blushed.  
>"I call tongue!" Zarba yelled and kissed King Vegeta. Meanwhile Frieza was watching the scene.<br>"O.O …" he sweat dropped.  
>"Who the Hell are these girls!" King Vegeta yelled, squirming. He looked over at Flashback Frieza. "Are they friends of yours?" he demanded.<br>"Don't ask me, I've never seen them before…" the younger Frieza replied, sweat dropping. He looked at Zarbon and a young Dodoria. "You two? ¬_¬"  
>"Uh-uh." Zarbon and Dodoria shook their heads, bewildered by the scene.<p>

At that moment Frieza came down from the ceiling and looked at the floor shamefully.  
>"They're with me…" he mumbled.<br>"!" King Vegeta stared at him in shock and turned to Flashback Frieza. "You're a twin?" he blinked.  
>"O.o No…" Flashback Frieza mumbled.<br>"I can't believe how handsome he is!" the girls wailed, fussing over King Vegeta. "He's the best! But how can we split him between three of us…?"  
>"<em><strong>Grrrrrr<strong>_…" Frieza roared, clenching his fists. "Get **off** my flashback!" he screamed.  
>"Flashback?" King Vegeta and Flashback Frieza blinked.<br>"?" Zarbon and Doria looked at each other in confusion.  
>"Grr…" Frikiza gritted her teeth, and looked at Frieza. "You…"<br>"Huh?" Frieza blinked.  
>"You utter…" Frikiza seethed.<br>"…?" Frieza looked at her in confusion.  
>"… <em><strong>Moron<strong>_!" Frikiza screamed and punched him, sending him flying across the room.  
>"<em><strong>Gyaa<strong>_!" Frieza screamed and went smashing into the control panel.  
>"Baka!" Frikiza snapped and kicked him to the other side of the room.<br>"Hey!" Frieza yelled. "Quit it – Huh!" He looked up to see Frikiza sitting on his shoulders. She glared at him for a moment then began pounding his head frantically.  
>"Bakabakabakabaka!"<br>"Owowowowowowowowowowowow!" Frieza yelled. "_**Stop that**_!"

Flashback Frieza and King Vegeta stood there watching the scene in bewilderment.  
>"…" they looked at each other. "?"<br>"What's **wrong** with you!" Frieza demanded.  
>"Me!" Frikiza roared. "What's wrong with <strong>you<strong>! Are you blind! How can you kill something that's so incredibly handsome!"  
>"^_^; Kill?" King Vegeta sweat dropped. "Is she talking about me?"<br>"¬_¬ Come on you didn't think you'd win, did you?" Flashback Frieza snorted.  
>"Well of course!" king Vegeta protested. "I came here with the strongest army this universe has ever known!"<br>"You mean them?" Flashback Frieza replied, pointing. King Vegeta looked to see his army staring at Zarba and drooling.  
>"Wow…" they uttered in a dull monotone.<br>"-_- Looks can be deceiving." King Vegeta mumbled, turning red with embarrassment.  
>"That's it!" Frikiza huffed. She marched over and took hold of King Vegeta's arm. "He's coming home with us ^_^"<br>"Nani!" King Vegeta yelped.  
>"No way!" Frieza cried and jumped off the control panel. He looked at Flashback Frieza. "Sorry, I broke your ship."<br>"O.O What!" Flashback Frieza, Zarbon and Dodoria all wailed. Frieza looked at Frikiza sternly and folded his arms.  
>"He's not coming back with us; he's going to die –"<br>"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease, Frieza?" the girls begged, grabbing onto his legs.  
>"Pretty please?" Frikiza smiled cutely.<br>"No!" Frieza snapped and grabbed them. "Come on, we're going home!"  
>"But I don't wanna go yet –" Frikiza began.<br>"Too bad." Frieza interrupted. He looked at Zarba and Doria. "I'll come back for you two." he activated the time-travelling device and warped himself and Frikiza away.

Meanwhile Flashback Frieza was stood there confused.  
>"Where did he…?" he mumbled.<br>"I don't know." Zarbon uttered.  
>"Hey, that icejin girl was pretty cute." Dodoria grinned. "I wonder who she is?"<br>"I wonder if she has a sister…" Flashback Frieza mused.

Doria sighed in frustration and folded her arms.  
>"-_- Dammit…" she growled.<br>":P Ha, Baka." Zarba smirked. "He should've killed Vegeta just then… now we can take him for ourselves."  
>"What?" Doria looked at her. Zarba pulled out the backup time-travelling device. "^_~ I stole it off Frieza."<br>"Haha!" Doria grinned. "Good work, Zarba!"  
>"Mm-hm." Zarba smirked and went over to King Vegeta, taking his arm. "You're coming with me."<br>"Wha!" King Vegeta gagged, wide-eyed. "Wait –"  
>"Come on," Zarba looked at Doria. "Let's go before Frieza realises what's happened."<br>"Right!" Doria smirked. In an instant they left with King Vegeta.

After they'd gone Flashback Frieza stood there in silence, trying to comprehend what had just happened.

"…" Zarbon and Dodoria were just as confused.  
>"…" as were King Vegeta's army.<br>"… Dodoria…" Flashback Frieza mumbled after a while. "Next time, just give me the non-alcoholic wine."  
>"^_^; K." Dodoria sweat dropped.<p> 


	11. Wining And Dining

**Author's Note:-  
><strong>Decided to do another chapter :p Enjoy!

Frikiza, Zarba and Doria were all uttering a soft purring noise as they crooned over King Vegeta, who was looking a little scared.  
>"I can't believe you brought him back here!" Frieza growled angrily.<br>"Well what were we supposed to do!" Frikiza wailed and blushed. "He's so dreamy…"  
>"So I suppose you women saved my life…" King Vegeta uttered. "Is there any way I can repay you?"<br>"Well…" Zarba smirked. "I can think of a way." She leaned into him.  
>"Oh…" King Vegeta said, gently pushing her off. "Well, I'm flattered, but I can't betray my late wife."<br>"What?" Zarba snorted. "She's your _late_ wife. It doesn't count as cheating if she's dead!"  
>"Perhaps not for you, but when saiyans mate they mate for life." King Vegeta frowned stubbornly. "It doesn't matter that she's dead; I'm never going near anyone else."<br>"Tch!" Zarba spat, folding her arms. "How boring!"  
>"How romantic…" Frikiza sighed with love hearts in her eyes. "He's so thoughtful!"<br>"Well if you'd had his wife you wouldn't go back either." Frieza smirked.  
>"<strong>Hey<strong>!" King Vegeta snapped, glaring at him. "What is that supposed to mean!"  
>"It was a compliment, Vegeta." Frieza sighed. "I'm saying you have good taste."<br>"Hm…" King Vegeta looked at him suspiciously.  
>"Anyway…" Frieza looked at Zarba. "Aren't you a lesbian? In this universe I'm bisexual, Zarbon is gay and we're casual lovers."<br>"I _knew_ it!" King Vegeta declared, pointing boastfully at Frieza.  
>"Oh, who the hell didn't?" Frieza argued.<br>"Well…" Frikiza mumbled. She and Zarba blushed. "Zarba and I do kind of have a thing but… I wanted to put it on hold until I got stronger…"  
>"She doesn't feel like she deserves me yet." Zarba said.<br>"Well that makes sense." Frieza nodded. "Zarbon is only after my money and the fact that I'm so terrifying it makes him feel invincible if he's screwing me…"  
>"Right!" Frikiza grinned.<br>"But…" Frieza turned to Zarba. "You like boys?"  
>"Not at first, no." Zarba shrugged. "But… a girl's gotta eat. You get used to them after a while. Now they're even starting to look attractive."<br>"I bet if you stopped dating Zarbon he's turn to girls too." Frikiza said.  
>"Y'know you people really need to have morals." King Vegeta frowned. "Just because your first choice isn't there it doesn't mean you should fuck whatever the hell else you see."<br>"You and I live very different lives, don't we?" Zarba replied.  
>"Anyway!" Frieza interrupted. "Moving on…" he turned to King Vegeta. "You have to stay here until we find a way to get you back home! My scientists are working on building another time device now so it shouldn't be too long."<br>"Great, then you can send me back to get killed by a slightly younger version of you." King Vegeta sulked.  
>"Yes." Frieza nodded.<br>"Whatever…" King Vegeta mumbled.

Frieza looked over the group and folded his arms.  
>"Now all of you listen, this is very important!" he said sternly. "Only us five know about this and we have to keep it that way!" he looked at King Vegeta. "Anywhere beyond this wing of the palace is off limits, alright? And if I catch you going there, I'll kill you."<br>"You're going to kill me anyway!" King Vegeta protested.  
>"Shut up!" Frieza snapped. "You want to live a little longer, don't you! I'll also tell Zarbon, Dodoria and all my servants that this wing is off limits to them, so nobody should see Vegeta here."<br>"Um… I have a question." Frikiza mumbled.  
>"<strong>What<strong>?" Frieza roared impatiently. Frikiza looked at him.  
>"What are you going to do about the saiyans?"<br>"… Shit."

Meanwhile all the saiyans, girls and boys, were hanging out. Yasa was teaching Nappa origami.  
>"And you fold this like that and… there!" she triumphantly held up a paper crane.<br>"Wow…" Nappa gazed at the crane. "How do you get the time to learn this stuff?" Yasa sighed.  
>"Frikiza… insists on it." she answered, blushing a little in embarrassment. Nanapa watched the pair and turned to Vegeta.<br>"You wanna learn how to make cupcakes?" she offered.  
>"<strong>No<strong>!" Vegeta snapped.

As the four elites were being creative Raidisha and Raditz were sat comparing childhoods.  
>"But after the first ten minutes I just couldn't anymore, I was starting to sober up and he was really ugly!" Raidisha cried. Raditz laughed.<br>"Yeah! I had him too!" he grinned. "He's not any better looking as a girl. I mean, I still went for it, but I really couldn't finish."  
>"Right!" Raidisha nodded in agreement.<p>

Suddenly out of nowhere Frieza burst through the door.  
>"<em><strong>All of you<strong>_!" he roared.  
>"Yes sir?" the saiyans answered, standing up obediently without a moment's hesitation.<br>"… Huh." Frieza blinked. "That was weird. Anyway! **None** of you go in the east wing! Anybody found in the east wing will be killed immediately – and don't even try sneaking in there because the place is full of cameras!"  
>"Is there wine there…?" Raidisha asked.<br>"No Raidisha, there is no wine there!" Frieza barked.  
>"Uh… so why do we have to avoid it, Sir?" Vegeta questioned.<br>"You just do, alright!" Frieza yelled and blasted him. "Don't question me, boy!"  
>"_ Yes sir…" Vegeta whimpered.<br>"What's in it for us?" Raidisha frowned.  
>"What?" Frieza looked at her.<br>"Well… if you don't tell us why… shouldn't you at least take us to dinner?" Raidisha shrugged.  
>"!" Raditz stared at her in confusion for a moment, and then followed her lead anyway. "Uh… yeah!" he nodded. "In a fancy restaurant?"<br>"With handsome waiters?" Nanapa beamed.  
>"And cutlery!" Nappa added.<br>"… … And if I do that, you all promise to stay away from the east wing?" Frieza said.  
>"Yes!" the saiyans nodded.<br>"… Sure." Frieza shrugged. "It's not like I can't afford it." Raidisha blushed.  
>"Frieza-sama becomes so attractive when he talks about how rich he is…" she giggled, causing Vegeta and Yasa to roll their eyes.<br>"Tonight isn't good for me though." Frieza said. "All of you meet me in the lobby at seven on Friday, alright? Zarbon and Dodoria will be coming too."  
>"Will Friki-sama and her girls be there?" Raidisha asked.<br>"Of course." Frieza answered. "I need someone to talk to that hasn't fallen out of a tree. See you Friday." He left the room.

Nappa stood there in awe, grinning.  
>"O.O Wow, Raidisha!" he exclaimed. "Frieza never took us out to dinner before!"<br>"Yeah, thanks." Raditz beamed.  
>"^_^ No problem, it's cool we're finally bonding with you guys." Raidisha smiled. "Why don't we all go out to lunch before our date with Frieza-sama?"<br>"Oh yeah, are you paying?" Vegeta snorted.  
>"Nope!" Raidisha pulled a credit card out from behind her chest armour.<br>"O.O" Nappa stared at the card in shock.  
>"I got Frieza's credit card ^_^" Raidisha grinned.<br>"Where did you get that?" Yasa asked.  
>"Oh… I found it." Raidisha mumbled, looking away.<br>"Where?" Yasa frowned.  
>"In Frieza's room." Raidisha said.<br>"What were you doing in there?" Yasa pressed.  
>"Uh… no reason." Raidisha answered, still looking away. Yasa looked at her sternly.<br>"Rai…" she growled.  
>"…" Raidisha sighed. "I was… waiting for him. I figured if I became his mistress I'd get wined and dined all the time and he'd shower me with jewellery and money…" "Did it happen?" Yasa asked.<br>"No!" Raidisha burst into tears. "He rejected me!"  
>"There there…" Nanapa soothed, putting an arm around her.<br>"-_- great…" Yasa mumbled.  
>"O.O Wow. Raditz, you really are a slut." Nappa stated. He was knocked to the floor by Raditz's protective fist in his face.<br>"Shut up jackass, at least she's cute!" Raditz yelled.  
>"Ditto." Vegeta mumbled.<p> 


	12. The East Wing

Raidisha and Nanapa were peacefully walking along the corridor when Raidisha suddenly stopped outside a long stairway.  
>"Hey…" said. "Let's go here."<br>"No, that's the east wing!" Nanapa gasped. "Frieza said we're not allowed there, remember?"  
>"Yeah but Frieza's not around now." Raidisha smirked. "Come on, let's go!" She went towards the stairs.<br>"Wait!" Nanapa protested, grabbing her arm. "Raidisha, we really shouldn't… we promised Frieza we'd stay away in exchange for that dinner."  
>"Sure we did," Raidisha nodded. "But think about it – he hasn't delivered yet so do we <em>really<em> need to stick to our side of the bargain? I think we should wait until Friday before we start obeying him, for all we know he might not even take us out at all!"  
>"Huh…" Nanapa uttered, considering her argument.<br>"Besides, it's not like he's been completely honest with us either." Raidisha reasoned. "A meteor? That's bullshit!"  
>"You really think Frieza destroyed Planet Vegeta…?" Nanapa gasped.<br>"Of course he did! So the least we can do is break his trust, right?" Raidisha winked.  
>"Hm…" Nanapa mumbled. "I guess, but…"<br>"No buts!" Raidisha exclaimed. "What's the worst that he could be hiding anyway? It's probably where he keeps his wine."  
>"Yeah, good point." Nanapa nodded and followed Raidisha up the stairs.<p>

Meanwhile King Vegeta was trying to escape out of a window.  
>"God dammit!" he growled. "Who puts a child lock on a window!" he continued to struggle for a few more seconds and then stopped. "… Hm?" he uttered, hearing the sound of voices. "People?" he listened to the language they were speaking. "<em>Saiyan<em> people?" he listened again. "Saiyan _women_?" he ran for the door. "Wait!" he screamed. "Help!"

Outside Raidisha and Nanapa were walking along.  
>"So anyway," Raidisha said. "Yeah I think if he was a little taller I'd totally do Frieza without his money –" Right at that moment King Vegeta burst out the room and into the corridor in front of them.<br>"_**Girls**_!" he cried. Raidisha and Nanapa stopped dead.

"Do?" Raidisha blinked.  
>"A saiyan!" Nanapa cried. Raidisha smirked.<br>"A _male_ saiyan!"  
>"… uh…" King Vegeta sweat dropped.<br>"Wow!" Raidisha blushed. "He's so handsome!"  
>"He kind of looks like Vegeta…" Nanapa mumbled.<br>"Well Vegeta has potential; he's just a little on the short side…" Raidisha shrugged. "But this one!" She grabbed hold of King Vegeta and started stroking his muscles. "So _manly_!"  
>"Hey, don't hog him!" Nanapa argued and approached King Vegeta.<br>"Whoa!" King Vegeta backed off. _"Is that a woman!" _he thought to himself. He frowned at the girls arrogantly. "Show some respect!" he snapped. "I'm the king of saiyans!"  
>"Huh?" Raidisha and Nanapa blinked.<br>"Hey –" Raidisha frowned. "I don't remember the king much but I know he looked nothing like you!"  
>"Yeah, Queen Yasa's husband had darker hair." Nanapa said, folding her arms.<br>"And he didn't have a beard." Raidisha added.  
>"What?" King Vegeta blinked. "Queen Ya – oh… You guys are from the girl universe, right?"<br>"You're not?" Nanapa blinked.  
>"No, I'm – well I guess I'm Queen Yasa." King Vegeta answered. "She's the queen of saiyans, right?"<br>"Yu-huh… was." Nanapa uttered. Raidisha's face twisted.  
>"Wait…" she choked, her face turning blue. "You're Queen Yasa! But – but she's <em><strong>dead<strong>_!" She shirked loudly. "I'm a lesbian necrophiliac!"  
>"Calm down, I'm not dead!" King Vegeta protested. "But…" he looked at her. "I'm going to be?"<br>"Well… yeah." Raidisha shrugged. "Frieza blew up Planet Vegeta when Vegeta was a little kid. You should be a ghost right now."  
>"Is he a ghost?" Nanapa poked King Vegeta in the eye.<br>"_**Ow**_!" King Vegeta roared, grabbing his eye. "I'm not a ghost! I'm – I'm from the past! I was on Frieza's ship about to kill him when this other Frieza and a bunch of girls brought me here."  
>"Frikiza-sama?" Raidisha asked.<br>"Yeah, I think so." King Vegeta said. "She looked like Frieza."  
>"Hey," Nanapa looked at Raidisha. "Maybe Frieza took her back to show her how he killed King Vegeta."<br>"Well…" Raidisha looked at King Vegeta. "He didn't do a very good job; he's still alive."  
>"Yeah, uh…" King Vegeta blushed. "The girls kind of liked me… they wouldn't let Frieza kill me."<br>"Yeah?" Nanapa smirked. "They got good taste, Tiger." She winked at him. King Vegeta turned green.  
>"Don't do that." He said. "Listen – you girls have to help me get out of here! Frieza's going to get his time machine thing repaired and then he's going to send me back to the past to get killed!"<br>"That's horrible!" Nanapa gasped. "Rai, we gotta rescue him!"  
>"Thanks!" King Vegeta beamed. "Okay so what do we do?" Nanapa took hold of his arm.<br>"This way –" she began.  
>"Wait…" Raidisha interrupted. "Nanapa, we can't do this."<br>"O.O What!" King Vegeta yelped.  
>"We can't save him." Raidisha said. King Vegeta whimpered.<br>"But –"  
>"Raidisha, are you crazy!" Nanapa cried. "He's hot!"<br>"Yeah! What she said!" King Vegeta protested. "You really want this to go to waste?"  
>"No, of course not…" Raidisha mumbled, eyeing him up. She blushed. "But…" She looked at Nanapa. "If Frieza notices he's missing he'll kill <em>all<em> of us for going in the east wing!"  
>"It was your idea in the first place!" Nanapa argued.<br>"Yeah I know but I'll say you all came with me. Who's he gonna believe? :p" Raidisha smirked.  
>"You traitor!" Nanapa snapped.<br>"-_- I'm not a traitor, I'm realistic!" Raidisha frowned. "You have to protect yourself in this world."  
>"You know I've yet to meet a woman in this palace that has at least some sort of moral code…" King Vegeta said bitterly.<br>"Hey, what about me!" Nanapa protested.  
>"I said a woman!" King Vegeta yelled. Nanapa remained silent, looking hurt.<br>"Nanapa!" Raidisha tugged the older woman's arm. "Let's get out of here."  
>"Alright, fine…" Nanapa sighed. "It sure would've been fun to hang out with him though…"<br>"Well… we know where he is now, why don't we pay him a few visits before Frieza sends him back? ^_^" Raidisha grinned.  
>"What?" King Vegeta choked.<br>"Okay, sure!" Nanapa beamed.  
>"I am <em><strong>not<strong>_ your personal sex slave!" King Vegeta snapped.  
>"Ah what do you care, you're gonna die in a few days anyway." Nanapa shrugged.<br>"… … You know I'm pretty sure there's an argument for that but I can't think of what the hell it is." King Vegeta frowned, causing Nanapa to grin widely.

Raidisha giggled.  
>"Come on let's go," she said. "I wanna get drunk before we visit him tonight."<br>"Why drunk?" Nanapa asked.  
>"It makes me feel less guilty about taking advantage of guys in a prison." Raidisha answered.<br>"You know I'm stronger than both of you, all I have to do is hit you once and I'm safe." King Vegeta argued.  
>"You wouldn't hit a girl!" Raidisha gasped.<br>"No, if you're drunk I'll just push you over." King Vegeta replied. He pointed at Nanapa. "I'll hit her!"  
>"Jerk!" Nanapa pouted. "Come on Raidisha, let's go."<br>"Tch." Raidisha followed her out. "What is _wrong_ with the royalty in this place? They don't know a cute girl when they see one!"  
>"Maybe you should let Yasa have a try." Nanapa sniggered. Raidisha laughed.<br>"Nana-chan, that's sick!"

King Vegeta watched them leave and stood there for a moment after they'd gone, completely disheartened by the entire situation.  
>"Geez…" he sighed. "Send me to hell already!"<p> 


End file.
